


Miscommunicated

by Johnlock_gay



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Employee to Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Pining, Slow Burn, Tag As I Go, a lot of things happening, but also not?, english is not my first language, first chapter is intro, flug is scared, i might never finish this as i have something actually good in the work, they are most definitely going to fuck before admitting they like each other, who isn’t tbh, you can skip the first chapter tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-03-30 03:46:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19034125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_gay/pseuds/Johnlock_gay
Summary: Black hat shows very sudden affection and lust to his dear scientist, and the bagged man can’t bring himself to understand why?They are both idiots.





	1. Quiet before the storm

The doctor was standing in his lab, no surprises there, and working on a new device for Black hat to sell. 5.0.5 would come in with Flugs coffee cup around 7 in the morning. The scientists would drink it in peace while working till around 01.30pm, this is the point were Dr Flug would take a ‘half pause’ as he calls it because that usually when Demencia would... pay her visit...

Dr. Flug looks around his lab taking a short step back from his worn lab table. After a quick glance at his watch he makes a short “huh..” sound. It’s almost 2pm and no sign of Demencia yet. 

...Maybe he should check on her, just in case? 

Flug would never admit it out loud, but he does care for the girl. She’s loud, annoying, destructive and one hell of a mess to clean up after all the god damn time! But still, Flug couldn’t help but care deeply for her. 

The scientist taps his shoe on the ground for a few seconds before he stops himself. 

Probably nothing wrong with her, she’s probably just bugging Jefe or something like that.. Or sleeping in even longer than what she usually does. 

Flug roles his eyes.

That girl is so irresponsible. Doesn’t she know it’s mondey today?? That’s when Black hat is most likely going to ask her to go the cellar to get him a fresh jar of blood and tears from one of the prisoners! And if Lord Black Hat doesn’t get his weekly dose of... human liquids.. he gets all kinds of grumpy and violent, and that is whiteout a doubt going to go out in me, and shE KNOWS THAT THAT SON- 

Flug pauses. Takes a deep breath and pinches his paperback where the bridge of his nose would be, closing his eyes tightly.

Okey, Flug... You’re overreacting, because you’re overthinking, because you’re worried about her. Just stop torturing yourself, and go check up on-

“gAH-“ blurts out of the anxiety ridden doctor as two delicate but strong arms wraps around his neck.

“Good morning Flugyy!” Demencia giggles into his ear before she lets go letting Flug nearly fall to his knees gasping for air.

Flug coughs hard. “De-“ is all he manages to say before he coughs again. The lizard girl laughs at him and Flug gives her a glare.

After a few seconds of coughing she gives a deep sigh and says, “Fluggersss, stop coughing I didn’t squeeze THAT hard! You’re being boring”

“Oh, I'm SORRY, Demencia” the scientist finally says, “but you did, in fact yes, you did squeeze ‘that hard’!” Flug rubs his neck with one hand and makes quotation-marks with his other hand. 

Demencia rolls her eyes and cocks her hips to the side, leaning back on her hair. She mumbles a “whatever” before eying the new shiny gun on the table and jumps over to it. “Oooooh, shinyyy!”

“Demencia, no, don’t touch that!” Flug yells and tries to get to the enhancement Ray 2.0 before her. As you would’ve guessed, he fails and Demencia fires it straight towards the guns inventor.

Flug gives a squeal and just nearly manages to duck out of the way. 

“Demencia!!” He yells at her and stomps the last step over and janks the ray out of her hands. 

“You don’t even know what this thing does, and still you aim it str-” He stops himself when he notices that the one he’s yelling at is not paying attention and is rather looking at something behind him. 

Oh god, please tell me it didn’t break something or hit someone, he hasn’t tested it yet and it could really make some damage if screwed together wrong, oh god oh please oh please please please.... 

Flug slowly turns around and... nothing, there’s nobody there? “Demencia, what-?” And that’s all he could utter before Demencia pushes him to the ground and runs out the doors.

“Sorry Nerd, I suddenly realised I am late to go see Hat Daddy for our weekly dates before I get him his snacks!” She kickes open the doors and the tiny bell Flug installed on them rings loudly. “See you later!”

Flug glares after her, even though she’s long gone from his vision behind the doors.

Every god damn day, it’s a miracle he’s still alive living here. 

The scientist slowly gets up and brushes off imaginary dust off of his lab coat. 

I really just install bigger bells on the doors so she’ll have a harder time sneaking in like that... 

Flug looks at his watch again, and the now dented ray gun in his hands. He draws a deep breath before going back to his work station. 

Yet another normal day I suppose... 

______________________

 

After about 5 hours in the lab fixing the dented gun, and finishing it, making it ready for the first test the inventors tummy groans in hunger. 

“Right, food” 

Flug looks around making sure he’s not forgetting anything and heads out of the lab, going to the kitchen to get some proper food. 

Those cookies 5.0.5 came with today were delicious, but hardly enough to sustain one self for an entire day! 

After rounding the last corner after almost a 10 minute walk in the giant mansion, he finally gets to his destination. He opens the door and-. 

“Dementia I swear to god if you don’t leave me alone this vERY SECOND I’LL-” Black hat, in one of his more demonic forms stops mid track and turns a glance over at Flug in the doorway. The scientist is already sweating in fear. 

This can’t be good....

Flug takes a split second to look away from his boss to give Demencia a glance. 

She doesnt seem hurt, yet, but she looks really... scared.

“Uhm, wh-whats going o-on? What d-did she-“ 

“This annoying excuse of a headache is getting on my LAST NERVE, and I’m NOT going to tolerate this kind of behaviour for even a second longer!” Black hat explains, while Demencia curls in on herself further. 

“Well, Uhm, th-thats.. good..?” Flug tried, not knowing what to do. 

Black hat shoots his glare back at the scientist. 

PANIC NO DONT WANT THAT ANGER TOWARDS MYSELF TIME TO SPEAK FLUG

“I- uh, I mean that it’s good that you are telling her how you feel so she c-can improve and- and so that we can all- uh- live together in harmo- IN NOT HARMONY BUT uhhh, p-polyphony..?” Flug finishes in a question. 

Black hat basically grunts before turning back to Demencia. She looks hopefully up at them both, a small tear in the corner of her eye. 

Shit, she’s more than scared. 

“A-and uh,” the brilliant scientist starts again, already realising his mistake for speaking up again, but it’s too late now because the all powerful demon is looking sTRAIGH AT HIM AGAIN OH GOD “she, pr-probably, never meant to annoy y-you sir, she probably just di-didn’t realise it’s was a p-problem, but now she does! Soo, everything will sort itself out? Right Dem?” 

While Flug was talking Black hat had slowly turned his entire attention back to the doctor and is now standing with his back to Demencia. The demon then turnes a side eye back at the Lizard girl with a deep frown on his face. 

“R-right, Demencia??” Flug tries again, and this seems to awaken her again. 

“Right! Right...” She says, and proseeds to hide further behind her hair while smiling forcefully. 

Black hat stands still for a moment, both the employees holding their breath in anticipation for his response. Then he moves, he goes for the door Flug is still currently standing in and simply says; “Get some food Doctor Flug, you humans need constant nutrition. Meet me in the office after for the weekly update on our progress and products” 

“Y-Yes sir!” Flug says as he looks after his boos walking off before disappearing in a black smoke cloud. 

Flug lets his shoulders relax and takes a deep sigh of relief. 

Lucky I got away from that so easily..!

He looks over at his co-worker... 

“Hey, Dem?” She looks up at him, “do want me to make you some eggs?”

After a short pause, she finally nods and sits down at the table instead of being hunched over backwards by the wall. 

Flug gives a small smile, even though she can’t see it and proceeds to make them eggs. Scrambled with salt and pepper, simple, the way they like it. 

Yet another day halfway over.


	2. Things are changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, first glance at how Black Hats new behaviour is going to be..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didnt think anyone would bother reading the last chapter and actully LIKING it, so I decided to post this short thing as well, mostly because i feel bad that the last chapter was all that was out there...  
> .. YOURE WELCOME I GUESS!

After a abnormally, but welcome, silence during the meal Dr. Flug Slys made for Demencia and himself, the doctor lets out a satisfied sigh and gets up from his chair.

"Time to get back to work I suppose" Flug says and adjusts his googles for no other reason than habit.

Demencia answers only with a weak nod and a fake smile. Needless to say, that's more than just a little odd coming from her. Too quiet, too... nice. But the scientist seems to know why.

"Listen, Demencia, I don't know what Black Hat was yelling at you for before I e-entred the room, but I'm sure it's probably nothing to worry about!" Seeing as this didn't convinse the young girl, the older man continous, "Jefe probably had a bad day, maybe he was having a hard time with sales or-" A loud snort from Demencia cuts him off.

"He was having a great day! He was doing that adorable thing he does with his tentacle things or whatever when i saw him, it was so cute I couldn't help but just-" The lizard girl shakes her hands in fron of her self before hugging an imaginery thing, most likley a Black Hat, against her hugging it tightly. "That's when he flipped off!" The sad girl throws her hands in the air with lightning speed and lets them fall to her sides just as quickly.

Flug looks at her for a moment, waiting for her to continue.

...

She dosen't.

Flug takes a deep breath, "M-maybe he needs a b-break?" The brute of a girls sends the scientist a ugly glare. "No, I fraced that wrong, maybe YOU need a break from him? Take a vacation? O-or just let him be for a moment. That will help your, uhm.. relationship.." The young teenager perks up at that. Flug did use serten words with intention, and knowing Dem so well by now, his brilliant mind had no trouble making her feel special to Black Hat without necessarily making things worse.

"I guess just giving myself some time to focus on work won't be that bad... Might even get into an intentional, nonintentional romance with my booooossss!" Demencia gets up an proceeds to who knows where to do her.. job?

Flug drags a hand across his face, dragging a deep breath.

I can't help her any more than she wants to be helped i suppose. Better get back to work.

After another 'short' walk back to the lab, Flug gets back to work feeling satisfied with today so far. Knowing Demencia is probably going to distract herself with whatever soap opra she thinks she's living in at the moment, Flug is confident he'll be done with todays work in no time! Maybe he is lucky and will even be able to start on tomorrows work!

And lucky flug, not even a few minutes later a soft, blue bear gives the doctor a hug from behind before giving him his second cup of coffee for the day.

"Perfect timing, 505! Thank you so much!" The bear gets a big hug from his creator and is overwelmed with happiness, making the scientist even happier. They say their goodbyes, and Dr. Flug gets back to work.

This day is going great!

...But of course, nothing good can ever last in the Black Hat mansion, unless its for the Great Lord Black Hat himself...

A dark fog develops over the lab floor, covering it completely. The entrence bells, does not ring so the poor, happy Flug haven't noticed yet.

Until.. "Are you busy, Dr. Flug?" Comes a dark, raspy but still surprisingly smooth voice from right behind the oblivious doctor.

"IIIP!!" Flug squeels out in surprise almost dropping his tiny tools as he wips himself around quickly. "B-Black Ha-Hat s-s-sir!"

Oooooooooh, dear science, Black Hat is WAY too close for comfort! Its making the poor scientist all hot and flustered.. In fear of course!

Black Hat rolls his eyes, but still have a short smirk around his mouth. "My dear Doctor..." The demon shakes his head making a noice of disappointment. "Not only did you forget our meeting, but you are also now not answering my questions? How disappointing.."

Oh no.. I forgot tHE MEETING WITH THE BLACK HAT I AM SO DEAD I-

"What's wrong?" Black Hat almost purrs, "are you.. scared?" BlackHat grins as he takes a step closer forcing the human to back up into his work desk.

Dr. Flug gives a big gulp and tries to reply, "I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry sir! I didn't m-mean to! I would never intentionally try to- uhm.." The genius tries, but fails to find the right words. He always seems to break down under pressure, unfortunate man...

The demons grin isn't falling though, and that can only mean one of two things for Dr Flug Slys;  
1\. He is safe as the demon is having a good day, probably because of a really good sale. Or the much more likley scenario,  
2\. The demon has a vile plan to torture Flug in some way.

Bracing for impact, the scientist leans back as far as he can away from his boss, forcing him to almost lay down on it. He then raises his arms in a defensive position in front of his face, shutting his eyes tight and saying 'sorry' over and over again, hoping for the best.

"Oh Flug.." The most dangerous villian in the world actully _purrs_ , taking said doctor by surprise having his eyes fly open and hes cheeks grow warmer. The demon is grinning maliciously, but his eyes are almost.. soft... "I would at least hope that my favourite employee would be able to follow simple orders..." 

Flug is actully speechless, now staring at his boss... Black hat called him.. his favourite... The scientist can feel himself wanting to cry, he's that happy for the recognition from the devil himself. 

And even though the genius invetor, doctor and phd collector is staring stright at his boss, he doesn't seem to notice how said boss is leaning in even closer, now only being a few short inches apart. Nor does he seem to notice his own heartbeat rasing, or his blush deepening, or even his goggled pupils dilating. But the ever observant Black Hat _does_.

"Now, do you have an update for me, dear Doctor?" The demon is basiclly whispering. His hushed, low and dangerously deep voice shaking Flug to his very core. And for once, the doctor cant blame it only on fear. 

"I.. Y-yes of c-course I do! I mean, yes s-sir!" Flug tries to race a hand to his forhead in a salut, but in his distress manages to hit himself on the forhead instead with the tool from earlier, letting out a small yelp of pain. He takes his gloved hand to his forhead and sees small droplets of blood. 

The demon then proceeds to lean even further in, reaching down a bit and... 

The long, deep red tongue of the demon licks over the humans forhead slowly. Or fast, Flug honestly can't tell. It feels like the world has stopped and is going way to fast all at the same time. He feels almost dizzy. He hears a low voice saying something but he cant tell for the life of him what. 

After either a few seconds or a few hours, the doctor gets to himself again. He opens his eyes and can see his boss licking his own lips and teeth, his one eye staring down at him, waiting. Flug cleaches his fist in response and notices how its holding Black Hats jacket. 

Another loud but small screetch falls from the human and he throws his arms off of the demon as fast as he can muster. The taller beings response is a dangerously low chuckle. 

"Well doctor? The report?" The demons smooths and finally takes half a step back. Still way inside the humans personal bubble, but not in licking distance anymore. Well, with that long tongue of his he could prob- FOCUS.

"Y-yes I'm s-sorry! W-well.." The doctor starts as the demon looks on patiently waiting. 

* * *

 

After about half an hour, the demon nods satisfied, "good, good, keep up the good work." The tall demon simply respons as he turns around towards the doors. 

"T-thank you..!" Flug weakly yells after his boss. 

The demon starts to smoke while walks, but dosent disapear till after he shoots a glance over his shoulder saying, "See you later my dear Dr Flug..."

As soon as the demon is gone, the fragile doctor falls to his knees, back against his desk. His blush deepens again as he touches his own forhead were his boss just.. _licked him_..

What.. the _hell_ was that..?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am thinking of switching the pov from a thirdperson focusing on Flug to a first person switching between characters, what do you all think? Third person fits introductions i feel, but the deeper down a rabbit whole you go, the more annoying it is to both write and read in my opinion, but I feel like you guys can make the choice! So let me know in the comment section what you think please..


	3. Bath time for Lizard girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Demencia"
> 
> "What?"

After what felt like an eternity, the doctor finally gets up from the floor.

I need a drink…

The tired man turns back around to his desk only to see the cup of coffee 5.0.5 left earlier is still steaming slightly.

Odd, I thought it was forever ago since he-… Of course, its only been about 6-7 minutes since I got it…

Flug looks back down at the coffee mug with the company logo, the black hat, on it and finds himself blushing again. He quickly shakes his head and gulps down the sweet, black beverage in one quick swoop. The coffee being perfectly mixed by the kind bear, and in the perfect temperature thanks to himself, helps his mood. If only by a smidge.

Having a drink is probably a bad idea, I have a lot of work to do and.. Wait, didn’t I earn an hour off the other day?

Flug takes out his HatPad, designed by himself like most things in the manor, and checks his schedule. Fingers typing and swiping for a few seconds and he finds what he is looking for.

There! Let me see…

What he sees is a listing of how many hours hes been working this year put in a calculator translating into “vacation-time-hours” VTH for short. Or as Black Hat likes to call it “losing-money-and-obviously-wasting-time-hours”, LMAOWTH for short… They didn’t keep the bosses suggested name for it when Demencia started giggling every time it was brought up… Flug didn’t have the heart to explain to the eldritch demon lord what made it so funny to the young lizard, so instead came with the new suggestion instead.

The scientist smiles fondly at the memory of his boss giving him a small nod and a short sentence of; “not a  _bad_  suggestion, go ahead Doctor”.

That is indeed a treasured memory, as that is as kind and affectionate the demon gets.

…

The very mortal human starts blushing hard.

Well, that’s how kind and affectionate he used to get… I wonder what, how shall I put it.. changed I guess? Was it a reason for the sudden change, or was it just to tease and see how he would react? Maybe it was an experiment on me, or to get back at Demencia? … Demencia.

I should probably ask her what actually happened earlier today…

The doctor looks down at his hand again holding the HatPad.

Right, but first this. I have worked up a total ooooooffff….. … 3 hours… after removing the time he uses to sleep and eat he has a total of 3 hours to himself…

That’s amazing! Three whole hours after only four months of work?? This new system is really working in everybody’s favour!

Flug looks at the time again and then at his current work at the desk, considering his options..

Right, I think I’ll finish this, and then take a early day leaving his work station a whole hour early to talk to Demenica. Perfect! Then I might even be able to get to bed before twelve and get a full seven instead of six hours of sleep!

Satisfied with this he quickly gets back to work.

 

* * *

 

 

The scientist managed to finish todays work and even start on tomorrows, giving him another ten minutes to his VTH’s for another day. Overly satisfied the doctor nearly runs out of the lab, locking it up and skipping ahead to Demencia’s workstation this time of day, aka the kitchen.

The fact that the lizard gets away with just hanging out most of the time, is that Black Hat would rather have her ready in case of work, rather than disturb the demon lord, sleep the day away or torture civilians, prisoners or other “lower ranking” workers of the company.

Totally understandable if you ask Flug, the fact that Jefe manged to convince her to just hang out at the manor instead of sprinting around or sleeping on the rooftop or something is impressive on its own. Imagining trying to convince more from her gives the doctor nearly chills. She really is a hard nut to convince to do anything… And with the new work system on the new-ish HatPad’s makes it super easy making sure she’s at least within line!

“Demencia!” Flug nearly yells storming into the kitchen.

“What?” The young girl barks back after nearly falling of the chair she was sitting on the back of.

“D-Dem, I need to talk to you”

The lizard girl gives him a puzzled stare, “Why is your back torn? And have you been bleeding…?”

“What?” The doctor retorts before touching his face and remembering how he stabbed himself and Black hat-.. “D-doesn’t matter, j-just a small accident a-at t-the lab…”

Demencia looks unconvinced but lets it go with a shrug anyway. “What to you want to talk about nerd? If its planes again then I’m not interested...”

“No, its-“

“Nor, am I interested if it’s about a new invention”

Flug shakes his head, “No it’s not that either, its-“

“NOR am I interested if about anything than Black Hat to be honest…” The young girl batts her eyelashes and holds hear chest with one hand, fanning her face with the other.

Flug takes a deep breath.

She is only joking, I know this, but it’s still infuriating…

“Well, you’re in luck I guess…” The doctor says and finally walk over to the other.

“You want to talk about Black Hat??” Demencia sits up straight and leans over towards the older man. Flug simply nods. “Yes! Okey, so let’s start about how fucking handsome he is!”

Flug finds himself blushing and quickly shaking his head and arms in denial. “N-no! Not l-like t-t-that!”

Demencia lets out a big groan and turns away with a pout, “Then what’s the poiiiiiiint..”

“Demencia…”

“..What..?”

“Comon don’t give me t-the cold shoulder, I just need to ask you something” Flug tries softly… He knows she is a little all over the place, but he also knows she probably needs to talk about today. But he’ll just leave it if she doesn’t start talking to him soon, a really early night would be amazing after all. Maybe even getting 8 instead of 7 hours..

“Fine,” Demenica says and turns back, “but only since you made so good eggs earlier today…”

“I’ll take it” Flug says and gives a small laugh.

Demencia rolls her eyes. “spit it out then, nerd”

“Yes, of course” the ‘nerd’ clears his throat, “So, what did you do to Jef- I mean, what do you do to make the boss so mad earlier today?”

Demencia freezes for a second before laughing weakly. Looking away she mumbles something under her breath that the scientist can’t understand... He blinks at her.

Dem is never this quiet… Even when she sleeps she makes more noise than this! She’s mumbling, but I cant hear even a single word, why in the world whould she-.. Oh… Whatever she did, shes either embarrassed (not very likely) or she is hiding something from me because she has stolen or broken something of mine. Something that she shouldn’t have taken/stolen.

“Demencia…” He says in his ‘Quit this bullshit right now’-tone.

“What…?” She says with a innocent smile.  

“Demencia, what did you do?”

“What, I just happen to steal your new…” Again she fades off, but at least the doctor manged to hear the beginning of the sentence this time.

“You stole the new what??”

“I stole the new l…”

“’L’…??” Flug tries, letting the L sound linger in his mouth for a second. When she doesn’t answear anymore the scientist gets up form his chair, his eyes furious now. “Demencia, you know I care about you, and I know you’re constantly trying to impress our boss in all kinds of weird ways, trust me I get it, but do you understand that this might end up hurting me in the end if I don’t know something is gone from my labs? What if a costumer wants something, and I cant deliver?” Flug takes a pause, the lizard girl looks almost guilty, so he calms his voice before continuing, “I might get punished for it, or even worse, killed. Do you understand the constant pressure I’m under? If I cant deliver I might-“

“I-I stole a love potion” Demencia snaps.

… A what…?

“A love potion” Demencia repeats herself, making the doctor know he talked his thoughts out loud again…

“We don’t have-“ He starts but Demencia cuts him off.

“Whatever they are called, I stole one of them love drink things and put the whole bottle in Black hats coffee before 505 went off to give it to him”

Flug stops for a second, trying to think what the crazy lizard might be talking about…

I haven’t ever made a love potion before… I mean, I gave the suggestion to Black hat after a weird order from a villain wanting their enemies to love them before their demise or start working for them instead, but the boss had hated the idea… Said the heroes might get a hold of some and use it against the villains since its essentially a “drug to force you on the other side” as he remembers Jefecito putting it, and the whole thing was scrapped and never even got a prototype so she couldn’t have stolen that as it never existed.

Flug puts a hand to his head, scratching it.

Maybe she’s talking about the laugh gass? That had a side effect of making the people laughing very affectionate to the people around themselves..

He shakes his head and notices that Demencia is slowly getting up from her chair trying to get away, “No, you’re not”.

The scientist pulls out a small divice and points it at Demencia, forcing her to sit back down. She makes a few cures of complaint but the doctor ignores her.

It can’t be the laugh gass though, she said she put it in his coffee cup, so it has to be liquid…

The human starts to pace back and forth over the kitchen floor, not noticing two figures walking in.

So it needs to be liquid, and the effect needs to be something Demencia would connect to love. Or a least a side effect needs to be connected to it.

Flug stops in his tracks, and turns to Demencia who’s visible sweating looking behind the scientist. But Flug assumes this is because shes trying to avoid his gaze.

“How big was the bottle you took?” He demands from her.

“About the size of her brain” a dark voice comes from behind the doctor.

“Thank you Jefe- IIK!” The doctor jumps and nearly falls to the ground but manages to catch himself “B-boss!”

The eldritch grins and looks at the scientist. “She tried to potion be with the tagged ‘love and affection poison darts’ for the ‘multi use ray gun’, but completely forgot that I am in fact immune to all kinds of poison” The demon basically spits the last part in Demencias direction giving Flug the chance to look over at her.

He can then tell 5.0.5 is over there helping Demencia stand up, probably getting her up for her weekly bath. He almost forgot that was a think the blue bear had to do… Shifting his nervous stare back at his boss he can suddenly tell how close the demon once again is and starts to blush madly again.

“S-sorry” Blurts out of the human on pure instinct and the demon laughs in response as he grabs the hem of the smaller being’s bag.

“Why would you be sorry, Doctor Flug? I don’t see you doing anything wrong” The smooth, crisp voice makes the doctors knees almost give in for more reasons than just the fact that he is almost pissing himself in fear, and forgets to answer.

Black hat smirks before sending a side eye to Demencia basically being dragged out the door by the much bigger bear.

“Demencia” Black hat says letting go of the humans bag.

“w-what?” Demencia speaks up, trying to hide her fear and jealousy for not being the one that was just being talked to with no hatred by the demon himself.

“I do hope you realise that the next time you try anything of the sorts you just did, our dear scientist here won’t be enough to save your sorry ass.” And with that he walks out into a cloud of dark smoke and disappears again.

After a few seconds of silence, the kind bear is about to drag Demencia with him again as Flug explodes, “you tRIED TO POISEN BLACK HAT!?"


End file.
